1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices generally and most commonly referred to as roll-off vehicles. Roll-off vehicles normally comprise trailers or truck bodies which are adapted to receive a large container usually a waste container moved thereupon and removable therefrom. With such designs a cable is normally attached to the container and a winch or powered cylinder mechanism is utilized to draw the container onto the support surface of the roll-off vehicle and to facilitate removal therefrom. In such circumstances it is very helpful to have increased power during the initial stages of movement and to have higher movement speed during the latter stages of movement of the container toward the loaded position upon the roll-off support surface. Prior art attempts to satisfy these two stages of powering needs have been heretofore either inadequate or inefficient and the present invention provides a unique apparatus to provide this powered movement capability.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A number of prior art devices have been utilized for various types of apparatus for facilitating the loading and unloading of containers with respect to roll back vehicles such as truck bodies and trailers. Examples of such patents include U.S. Pat. No. 1,821,327 patented Sep. 1, 1931 to W. P. Scott on an “Automobile Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,468,502 patented Apr. 26, 1949 to E. Lisota on an “Actuating Device For Sliding Vehicle Beds; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,530,350 patented Nov. 14, 1950 to E. R. Ehlert on an “Unloader For Farm Vehicles” and assigned to Tipton Mfg. Co., Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,621,814 patented Dec. 16, 1952 to E. Lisota on an “Adjustable Tilting Bed for Trucks; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,703,658 patented Mar. 8, 1955 to C. S. Bazzell on a “Vehicle Convoy or Carrier With Adjustable Ramp”; and U.S. Pat. No. 2,741,383 patented Apr. 10, 1956 to J. T. Leckert on a “Self Unloading Vehicle” and assigned to Amos E. Heath and Robert F. Minton; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,001,825 patented Sep. 26, 1961 to W. D. Rouse on a “Tandem Dumping-Platform Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,378 patented Aug. 14, 1962 to F. E. Nelson on a “Self-Loading And Unloading Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,074,574 patented Jan. 22, 1963 to R. Prince on a “Truck Frame And Retractable Truck Bed”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,077,278 patented Feb. 12, 1963 to H. G. Alexander on a “Truck Loading Assembly With Detachable Container”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,138,276 patented Jun. 23, 1964 to D. E. Allen et al on a “Demountable Truck Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,144,149 patented Aug. 11, 1964 to G. R. Dempster et al on a “Transporting Equipment For Containers” and assigned to Dempster Brothers, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,195,749 patented Jul. 20, 1965 to J. S. Dempster et al on a “Container Loading and Unloading Mechanism” and assigned to Dempster Brothers, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,214,046 patented Oct. 26, 1965 to G. R. Dempster et al on a “Container Handling Mechanism” and assigned to Dempster Brothers, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,231,120 patented Jan. 25, 1966 to G. R. Dempster et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Mechanism” and assigned to Dempster Brothers, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,272,546 patented Sep. 13, 1966 to C. R. Cooley on a “Push-Pull Device For Containers” and assigned to Tri-City Industrial Service, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,808 patented Feb. 7, 1967 to W. A. Herpich et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,399,795 patented Sep. 3, 1968 to R. V. Clucker et al on a “Loading Apparatus For Demountable Vehicle Bodies” and assigned to Harsco Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,467,268 patented Sep. 16, 1969 to A. Corompt on an “Apparatus For Handling And Transport Of Heavy Bulky Containers” and assigned to Etablissements Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,514,000 patented May 26, 1970 to M. C. Kolling et al on “Mobile Trucking Equipment”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,563 patented Mar. 30, 1971 to Emerson T. Oliver on a “Truck Unloader”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,606,059 patented Sep. 20, 1971 to H. Haberle, Jr. on a “Roll-Off Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,638,817 patented Feb. 1, 1972 to Antoine Corompt on a “Container Handling And Transporting Device” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,868 patented Mar. 14, 1972 to Max M. Richler on a “Container Transporting Vehicle” and assigned to Atlas Hoist & Body Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,712,491 patented Jan. 23, 1973 to Thomas P. Kreutzer on a “Dual Purpose Dump And Transport Vehicle” and assigned to L.S.T. Enterprises; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,819,075 patented Jun. 25, 1974 to Christian Derain on a “Device For Loading A Skip On To A Vehicle” and assigned to Societe Nouvelle des Bennes Saphem; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,874,537 patented Apr. 1, 1975 to Jean Kou on a “Road Vehicle Of The Platform Type”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,892,323 patented Jul. 1, 1975 to Antoine Corompt on a “Container-Handling Device For A Self-Loading Vehicle” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,894,644 patented Jul. 15, 1975 to Harold G. Alexander on a “Truck-Mounted Loader”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,934,740 patented Jan. 27, 1976 to James A. Rumell on a “Transport Vehicle With Tiltable Chassis”; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,964,626 patented Jun. 22, 1976 to Jose Luis Loidi Arregui on a “Truck For Handling Containers” and assigned to Asteko S/A; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,035 patented Oct. 26, 1976 to Antoine Corompt on a “Locking Device, In Particular For A Handling Cranked Arm Mounted On A Vehicle” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,231 patented Nov. 15, 1977 to Heikki Visa et al on an “Apparatus For Moving An Exchangeable Platform Or A Container On To And Off Of A Tipping Frame Of A Lorry, Trailer, Or The Like” and assigned to Autolava Oy; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,090,623 patented May 23, 1978 to Gustave Maurice Noyon on a “System For Handling A Container” and assigned to Societe Internationale d'Investissements et de Participations par abreviation Interpar; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,092,755 patented Jun. 6, 1978 to Gary W. Hughes on a “Highly Versatile Dock Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,109,810 patented Aug. 29, 1978 to Eldon D. Jones on an “Apparatus For Mounting And Demounting A Vehicle Body”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,133,439 patented Jan. 9, 1979 to Paul I. Goranson on a “Vehicle Body Loading And Unloading Mechanism” and assigned to Carrier Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,904 patented Nov. 27, 1979 to Markkn Airaksinen on an “Apparatus For Mounting, Demounting, and Tipping Vehicles” and assigned to Multilift Oy; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,225,280 patented Sep. 30, 1980 to Roger Brunet et al on a “Trailer For Transporting And Launching Floating Box Caissons” and assigned to Constructions Navales et Industrielles de la Mediterranee; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,344,731 patented Aug. 17, 1982 to Heikki Visa on “Equipment For Raising An Exchange Platform Or Container To A Horizontal Position Above The Level Of The Transport Position” and assigned to Oy Partek AB; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,350,469 patented Sep. 21, 1982 to Antoine Corompt on a “Handling Device Mounted On A Vehicle To Carry Out The Handling Of Loads Such As Skips And Containers” and assigned to Bennes Marrel S.A.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,352,625 patented Oct. 5, 1982 to Jack Bolderoff on a “Container Handling Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,409,903 patented Oct. 18, 1983 to Tore C. Wilhelmsson et al on a “Transportation Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,453,878 patented Jun. 12, 1984 to Teuvo Paukku on a “Lock Device For Loading Equipment” and assigned to OY Partek AB; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,455,118 patented Jun. 19, 1984 to Heino W. Scharf on an “Opposed Cylinder Cable Hoist Mechanism” and assigned to Dempster Systems Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,514,131 patented Apr. 30, 1985 to James P. Godwin, Sr. on an “Automatic Self-Locking Roll Back Carrier For A Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,529,349 patented Jul. 16, 1985 to Theodore A. Lutz on a “Roll-Off Hoist”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,580,805 patented Apr. 8, 1986 to William A. Bertolini on an “Extendable Container Chassis For Trucks” and assigned to Titan, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,548,541 patented Oct. 22, 1985 to Antoine Corompt on a “Method And Apparatus For Unloading A Piece of Equipment Placed On A Carrying Vehicle” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,599,040 patented Jul. 8, 1986 to Robert Rasmussen on a “Method For Transporting Containers” and assigned to Accurate Industries, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,645,405 patented Feb. 24, 1987 to Angelo M. Cambiano on a “Roll-Off Container Handling Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,704,063 patented Nov. 3, 1987 to Elbert B. Updike, Jr. et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,755,097 patented Jul. 5, 1988 to Antoine Corompt on a “Device For The Handling And Transfer Of A Load On A Vehicle Such As A Container Or A Tray” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,762,370 patented Aug. 9, 1988 o Antoine Corompt et al on a “Tipping Device To Control The Tipping Of A Body Mounted On A Vehicle” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,811 patented Feb. 7, 1989 to Derk Nijenhuis on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading An Interchangeable Container Onto And From A Vehicle” and assigned to N.C.H. Hydraulische Systemen BV; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,836,735 patented Jun. 6, 1989 to Michael J. Dennehy, Jr. et al on a “Load Positioning Container Chassis” and assigned to XTRA Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,840,532 patented Jun. 20, 1989 to Donald E. Galbreath on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers” and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,619 patented Jul. 18, 1989 to Antoine Corompt on a “Device For The Handling Of A Container” and assigned to Bennes Marrel; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,464 patented Dec. 26, 1989 to F. Wayne Self on a “Movable Tipping Frame For Hoist Trucks” and assigned to Translift Systems, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,898 patented Jun. 19, 1990 to Donald E. Galbreath on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers And Method For Use Thereof” and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,943,203 patented Jul. 24, 1990 to John Bohata on a “Retriever Truck; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,954,039 patented Sep. 4, 1990 to William T. Johnston et al on a “Uniframe Rolloff Dumpster” and assigned to Trailstar Mfg. Corp.; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,719 patented Jan. 22, 1991 to Donald E. Galbreath on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers” and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,007,791 patented Apr. 16, 1991 to T. Trafford Boughton on an “ISO Container Handling System” and assigned to T.T. Broughton & Sons Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,228 patented Jun. 25, 1991 to P. Michael Mansfield on a “Truck Trailer With Hydraulic Cargo Container Positioning Mechanism”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,416 patented Jan. 21, 1992 to Normann Bock on a “Method Of Picking Up And Depositing A Hollow Receptacle Such As A Bin, Container Or The Like By And On, Respectively, A Vehicle With Change Gear Mechanism; Change Gear Mechanism For Carrying Out The Method; And Receptacle Designed For Use In Such Method” and assigned to Edelhoff M.S.T.S. GmbH; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,875 patented Feb. 18, 1992 to Donald E. Galbreath et al on a “Roll-Off Hoist For Variable Positioning Of Containers” and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,800 patented Nov. 17, 1992 to Reijo Raisio on a “Transportable Frame And Equipment Frame For Use With Load Handling System” and assigned to Multilift Oy; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,183,371 patented Feb. 2, 1993 to Harold W. O'Daniel on an “Extendable Rolloff Trailer”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,203,668 patented Apr. 20, 1993 to Lazar Marmur on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading Of A Container Structure Or Other Loads With Respect To A Truck Body Or Trailer” and assigned to E. Fisher, L. Marmur, F. Fisher and W. Kimble; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,213,466 patented May 25, 1993 to Leslie Bubik on a “Multifunction Loading And Recovery Apparatus” and assigned to Vulcan International, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,329 patented Sep. 21, 1993 to Richard J. Farrell on a “Multi-Position Flat Bed Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,246,330 patented Sep. 21, 1993 to Lazar Marmur et al on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading Of Two Separate Containers Upon A Vehicular Body” and assigned to Automated Waste Equipment Co.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,160 patented Jun. 28, 1994 to Bud Smith on a “Tiltable Trailer For Loading, Unloading And Transporting Containers”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,460,473 patented Oct. 24, 1995 to Robert LaMora et al on a “Double Container Trailer” and assigned to Accurate Industries, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,775 patented Apr. 23, 1996 to Donald H. Kendall on a “Self Loading Cargo Vehicle” and assigned to The United States of America as represented by the Secretary of the Army; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,529,454 patented Jun. 25, 1996 to Stephen D. Alm et al on a “Transporting Apparatus and Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,542,807 patented Aug. 6, 1966 to Kent Kruzick on a “Vehicle Mounted, Variable Length Hook Hoist”and assigned to Galbreath Incorporated; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,391 patented Oct. 8, 1996 to Richard Green on a “Modular Unit Loading And Unloading Apparatus”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,580,211 patented Dec. 3, 1996 to William F. Mengel on a “Container Transportation System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,601,393 patented Feb. 11, 1997 to Thomas J. Waldschmitt on a “Dual Capacity Hook-Lift Hoist” and assigned to Swaokiader U.S.A., Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,660,446 patented Aug. 26, 1997 to Edison Pernell Weatherly on a “Dump Trailer With Multi-Stage Hopper; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,453 patented Sep. 2, 1997 to Steven R. Gerstner et al on a “Truck Bed Lift System And Method”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,978 patented Oct. 21, 1997 to Gary R. Markham on an “Apparatus For A Tiltable Rolloff Trailer Having A Displacable Frame” and assigned to Modern, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,554 patented Feb. 17, 1998 to Johnny R. McElroy on a “Truck Trailer With Removable Racks” and assigned to The McElroy Company, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,725,350 patented Mar. 10, 1998 to Ronald E. Christenson on a “Detachable Truck Body And Handling Mechanism” and assigned to McNeilus Truck And Manufacturing Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,795,124 patented Aug. 18, 1998 to Jerry J. Kitten et al on a “Self-Loading Material Hauler And Distributor” and assigned to Jerry J. Kitten; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,779,431 patented Jul. 14, 1998 to Stephen D. Alm et al on a “Transporting Apparatus And Method” and assigned to Vulcan International, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,807,057 patented Sep. 15, 1998 to Derk Nijenhuis on a “Transport Vehicle For Taking Up and Taking Down Containers and the Like Onto Or From A Loading Platform Thereof” and assigned to N.C.H. Hydraulische Systemen B.V.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,813,824 patented Sep. 29, 1998 to Jerald G. Zanzig et al on a “Method Of Collecting Refuse” and assigned to The Heil Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,823,733 patented Oct. 20, 1998 to Kent Kruzick on a “Vehicle Mounted Hoist With Adjustable Container Supporting Roller Assemblies”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,839,864 patented Nov. 24, 1998 to Stephen Kenneth Reynard on a “Locking System For Container-Carrying Trailer; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,869 patented Dec. 15, 1998 to Alexander H. Slocum et al on a “Container Restraining Mechanism and Method” and assigned to AESOP, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,871,328 patented Feb. 16, 1999 to Donald L. Pinkston on a “Wrecker Truck With Sliding Deck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,561 patented Jun. 22, 1999 to John William Alcorn on a “Top Cover “Trapping” System For Roll-Off Container Trucks”; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,921,742 patented Jul. 13, 1999 to Brian O. Gearhart on an “Articulating Roll-Off Trailer” and assigned to Benlee, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,951,235 patented Sep. 14, 1999 to Charles E. Young et al on an “Advanced Rollback Wheel-Lift” and assigned to Jerr-Dan Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,733 patented Oct. 19, 1999 to Russell Cash on a “Hydraulic Tilt Trailer” and assigned to Cash Brothers Leasing, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,996,171 patented Dec. 7, 1999 to Randy Bowers on a “Vacuum Truck System”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,053,692 patented Apr. 25, 2000 to Thomas M. Mason et al on a “Device For Securing A Removable Container To A Hauling Vehicle”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,068,440 patented May 30, 2000 to Allen M. Lang et al on a “Locking Mechanism For Roll-Off Hoist” and assigned to Marathon Equipment Company; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,168,371 patented Jan. 2, 2001 to Jerome R. Lesmeister et al on a “Method Of Loading A Container” and assigned to Raymond Keith Foster; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,276,890 patented Aug. 21, 2001 to Thomas A. Pratt on a “Carrier With Articulable Bed” and assigned to Miller Industries Towing Equipment, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,332,746 patented Dec. 25, 2001 to Allen M. Lang et al on a “Locking Mechanism For Roll-Off Hoist” and assigned to Delaware Capital Formation, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,783 patented Jan. 8, 2002 to Charles E. Young et al on an “Advanced Rollback Wheel-Lift” and assigned to Jerr-Dan Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,354,787 patented Mar. 12, 2002 to Harold W. O'Daniel on a “Double Container Trailer Apparatus And Method Of Use” and assigned to G & H Manufacturing Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,734 patented May 28, 2002 to Donald R. Landoll et al on a “Trailer Having Actuatable Tail Ramp”and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,231 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to Donald R. Landoll et al on a “Container Lockdown Device” and assigned to Landoll Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,247 patented Jun. 18, 2002 to Andre Ghiretti et al on an “Apparatus For Loading And Unloading A Container On To And Off A Vehicle” and assigned to Palfinger AG; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,419,292 patented Jul. 16, 2002 to Bill G. Calcote et al on a “Truck Bed Conversion”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,431,577 patented Aug. 13, 2002 to Jeffrey L. Chapman on a “Trailer Hitch Support Body; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,461,096 patented Oct. 8, 2002 to Carl R. Mentele et al on a “Tilt Bed For Loading And Transporting A Load” and assigned to Trail King Industries, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,511,278 patented Jan. 28, 2003 to Melanie W. Harkcom et al on an “Apparatus For Securing An Implement To A Transporter” and assigned to New Holland North America, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,537,015 patented Mar. 25, 2003 to Dae-Woo Lim et al on a “Container Loading And Unloading Apparatus” and assigned to Kosman Co., Ltd.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,547,506 patented Apr. 15, 2003 to Albert Kirk Jacob on a “Multi-Task Truck”; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,558,104 patented May 6, 2003 to James A. Vlaanderen et al on a “Container Handling System For A Vehicle” and assigned to Stellar Industries, Inc.; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,568,892 patented May 27, 2003 to Donald R. Landoll et al on a “Container Lockdown Device” and assigned to Landoll Corporation; and U.S. Pat. No. 6,589,005 patented Jul. 8, 2003 to Curtis Hull on a “Tilt Bed Trailer” and assigned to H & H Trailer Company, Inc.